Judgement
by KaRi6
Summary: This is another breakup/runaway kinda fic with a twist of KaRi`neSs x] Enjoy. R/R The goddess of literature does not smile kindly upon those who read but don't review. *grins* ~sayo~
1. The Heartbreak

Disclaimer: This disclaimer applies to all future reference of this Fan Fiction.  
  
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment.  
  
  
  
Introductions to 'Judgment'  
  
First off, I'd like to say thanks to my partner in crime Tennyo for all the hard work she's done on our Sailor Moon Fan Fiction Site, and I'd like to say Thanks to my overly-exhausted mind that's already fried itself and is down to it's last life.  
  
Oh, and my AOL account's been canceled, so I now have no account, meaning no e-mail. Hopefully I can create a new account somewhere else, since I have no Internet Access, which I can say in the least, sucks.  
  
Lastly, if anyone actually reads this, I send my deepest regrets. (But that's just cause I don't have access to the Internet.) Heh.okay enough with my blubbering, God Bless and Hope you enjoy this fic.  
  
'Judgment'  
  
Written By: Dipi  
  
Proofed By: Tennyo  
  
Synopsis By: Dipi  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Season R  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Three girls sat in a secluded area of the plane that was ready to take off for America. The girl with two buns on top of her head with pigtails streaming down past her shoulders stared out the window, glanced at her watch, stared out the window, glanced at her watch, stared out the window, glanced at her watch. Repeatedly doing so for no apparent reason.  
  
A flight attendant came up to the three with a cart filled with varieties of foods and drinks. The flight attendant came up to them with a tray filled with food and drinks. "I apologize for disturbing you, but would you care for something to eat or drink?"  
  
"No thank you"  
  
It was the same reply for all three, as they sat patiently, waiting for departure to a new place and a new home.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Her birthday! Her sixteenth birthday was today. She was finally sixteen. For the past two years since everything happened, she was truly happy. Who wouldn't be? Cutest boyfriend off the face of the earth, improved grades, and she was no longer a schizophrenic, the princess in her was emerging. Now that she was 16, her coming of age, she was now mature enough to train and become in balance with the Silver Crystal. Life was good.  
  
Walking down the streets of Tokyo, thinking of nothing but her coming of age, she barely missed three poles, two humans, a pothole, and an erect sidewalk. The fates must have had it in for her because they decided to let her give herself a bruise or two; she crashed head on, into a poor metal pole.  
  
Or at least it felt like one. It sure hurt enough to feel like metal.  
  
Rubbing her hurts with a scowling face, she eyed the thing she smashed into, ready to give whomever it was, a really bashing into.  
  
Her eyes sparkled when she realized that recognized the form in front of her as Mamoru-san, or better known to her as her soul mate.  
  
"Usagi-san, I-have to tell you something."  
  
"Tell me what Mamo-chan?" she asked, hurt by the formality.  
  
"Usagi.I think we should see other people. It's not working for me anymore." he replied with one breath, then briskly brushing past her and out of her life.  
  
Usagi's eyes littered itself with tears of pain and torment. Slumping against the brick wall of Osa-P, she sobbed her fragile heart away.  
  
Moments later, she stood up firmly and her eyes flashed bitterness to the world.  
  
-Later on that night  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
"Damn it! Tsukino Usagi wake your lazy little moon behind, up!!! We got a youma doing some serious destruction. It's sucking energy from innocents down at the park hurry! Mercury and Jupiter are down for the count with serious injuries!!"  
  
Mars was ready to seriously kick some Moon butt.  
  
"Moon Crisis, make up!"  
  
Sailor Moon jumped swiftly out her window using the support of her barely visible butterfly-like wings. As she was flying low, she passed one of the darker and more succumbed alleys she felt an evil presence there.  
  
She took her steps cautiously and peered into the alley.  
  
"Good evening Sailor Moon."  
  
The cackling voice was filled with acrimony. Sailor Moon spun around and almost succeeded but mid-way, she tripped over her right foot and she fell on her butt.  
  
"Jesus today is not my kind of good day." She grumbled to herself, leaving the pathetic youma all alone and forgotten. She complained and muttered about the pros and cons to being a superhero. Finally, the youma had enough of being ignored. Catching her attention he did.  
  
"What do you want, can't you see I'm busy?" Usagi snapped at the youma coldly, still licking her wounds.  
  
" For someone who's the supposedly the champion of justice, your not a hell of a champion. I will destroy you easily and be on my way!" "Puh-lease."  
  
Sailor Moon growled back violently, not even fazing the over confidant monster.  
  
"Your probably a little school girl who fails her tests and trips over her own two feet." The youma taunted back.  
  
"OK! That's it you slime ball. Your hitting a little too close to the mark and now I'm gonna punish you!  
  
The youma looked at her with amusement and wondered why Sailor Moon was flicking her fingers behind her back. Suddenly Sailor Moon withdrew her arm from behind herself and in her grasped in her palm was a scepter of some sort.  
  
Seeing this, the youma backed away sensing this was most likely a powerful weapon. Quick to his wits he sent toward Sailor Moon a stream of yellow colored liquid. By the time Sailor Moon realized what the yellow stuff was, all she managed to do was turn. The searing acid hit her on her back and the backside of her arms. She held the scream in, but a gasp of pain managed to slip out of her mouth as the searing pain surging through her body. Her mind was telling her to scream, but she redeemed herself and winced, while trying to get up.  
  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"  
  
The attack shot out of her scepter and hit the youma. It screeched out in pain and was dusted in a matter of seconds. Sailor Moon jumped and did a little dance to praise herself.  
  
"Moon Dusted!  
  
With that she started limping towards the park, still wincing with pain from where the youma had inflicted a most likely critical wound.  
  
When she arrived at the scene in the park, Venus was unconscious and Mercury was struggling to get up using the support of the tree she had been thrown into. Both energy spent Mars and Jupiter were fighting against the 17 - foot youma that was quickly advancing on them. Sailor Moon did what she had done to the green slime before.  
  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"  
  
The youma turned to dust as the wind picked it up until there was nothing there.  
  
A furious Mars was now storming towards her screaming to her heart's content.  
  
"WHERE WERE YOU, GOD I'M GUESSING YOU TRIPPED ON YOUR WAY OVER HERE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. IF YOU WERE REALLY OUR LEADER AND OUR PRINCESS THEN YOU WOULD'VE BEEN HERE TO HELP US!"  
  
Rei went on and on about Usagi's bad qualities. She looked at the other senshi and noticed they weren't defending her like they normally did. Suddenly there was a moan behind them. Turning around they saw Venus regaining consciousness. They all ran over to her side.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked the worried senshi in unison.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Don't be so hard on Usagi, she must have a reason for being late."  
  
Usagi smiled down at her best friend, but Rei and the rest of the girls were still furious.  
  
"No! She doesn't deserve to be our leader. She may be our Princess, but I refuse for her to be our leader!"  
  
Rei was being completely stubborn.  
  
Of course, it was a known fact that she wanted to be the leader of the group.  
  
"Minna, is that what you really want?"  
  
Everyone turned to Usagi. She just continued.  
  
"If this is what you really want then have it your way. I resign my position as leader of the sailor scouts.and I take leave as your princess, on one request, I ask you do not relieve yourself of your duties and continue to defend Tokyo of the Black Moon.  
  
"Princess!"  
  
Minako grasped invisible air as she forced herself to stand.  
  
"Wait! I-I take leave as leader of the Sailor Scouts.I befall upon myself as lone guardian of Princess Serenity, I. revoke myself from the senshi, and I take full responsibility to all that harms Serenity.  
  
Sailor Moon looked Venus in the eye hard. Then stiffly nodded her head and started to walk off. Venus scrambled her numb feeling legs after her.  
  
Horrified gasps followed them.  
  
She shook it off and walked past a particular tree with a certain masked man in a tuxedo, stifled his own gasp.  
  
Her back was overflowing with blood.  
  
" That cannot be from the youma she just destroyed."  
  
"You guys? What's going to happen now?"  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's End Notes:  
  
Alrighty, I'm done with Chapter 1. You people have no idea how hard it is to work with a brain dead mind. If you do, then you can sympathize.  
  
When the clock strikes 12, it's midnight, and the sun closes it's bright light for the night till dawn shines bright. God Bless.  
  
  
  
P.S.-If anybody wonders where Chibi-Usa is, she'll show up soon, and for all you haters of Chibi-Usa better get your tails between your legs and bust on out of here, because the characteristics Naoko Takeuchi originally wanted for Chibi-Usa was not a bratty and spoiled little 6 year old, rather more mature and a tad bit too smart for her age level. A true Sailor Moon Fanatic would know how to tell the difference between something the creator works out, and what the crappy Television Animation Companies do to twist it around in the worst ways. Oh, and I've probably just bashed some people, and I don't exactly mean to do so, please excuse my behavior. Ja Ne! 


	2. Old Friends Reunited

'Judgment'  
  
Written By: Dipi  
  
Proofed By: Tennyo  
  
Synopsis By: Dipi  
  
Chapter 2  
  
That night, Usagi was sitting on her bed and talking to Luna.  
  
"Luna, I'm going to America."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, the girls and I had a big fight and I suspended myself from the senshi, as did Minako in defense for me, so I'm going to teleport myself and Minako to Tokyo Airport and we'll be flying to America, probably an airport."  
  
"Then what about the senshi? .And your duties as the Moon Princess?"  
  
"Does everything I do have to be about the Moon Princess?! I have a life as Tsukino Usagi! I refuse to allow destiny to rule my life!"  
  
"Gomen, Hime. Usagi-chan, is it alright if I come with you?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Usagi-chan?"  
  
Chibi-Usa stuck her head into Usagi's room and walked over to Usagi's bed.  
  
"Chibi-Usa? It's late, you should be in bed."  
  
"I.I heard what you want to do, and.Iwannacomewithyoutoo."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, what about Mamoru-san and the other senshi?"  
  
"I trust Sailor Moon can take care of me from the Black Moon than anyone can, even Tuxedo Kamen-sama."  
  
"Oh, Chibi-Usa.Alright then, but.on one condition. I want you to hypnotize my family so as if you, Luna, and I never existed. I'll  
  
Later on when Chibi-Usa and Luna were curled up on her bed, fast asleep, Usagi sat at her desk with a paper and pen. She knew she was being cowardly, but she couldn't bring up the courage to actually say it face to face.  
  
Now for the letter to my so called friends.  
  
To the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Kamen  
  
Minna, I am leaving Tokyo for good I suppose. Maybe one day I will come back. Minako will be accompanying me. No one will be left in charge of the senshi. You will work as a team and be the one defense Tokyo has with Tuxedo Kamen-sama helping against the Black Moon Family.  
  
Mamoru-san I know you are also reading this, so here goes. I will always love you no matter what. I may not forgive you for breaking my heart, but I know what's left of my heart will always belong to you, even though you will not accept it with open arms, in Chibi-Usa's own decision, she has decided to come with me, and I am in no objection to it  
  
.  
  
Minna, perhaps I will return one day, maybe not. I don't know but all I know is that I need to leave Tokyo. Don't bother asking my family where I am, to them, I have never existed. Take care of each other, and for your sakes I promise to try to become a better person.  
  
  
  
Love always and Forever,  
  
  
  
Tsukino Usagi  
  
P.S.-I'm bring Luna with me. I think Minako is leaving Artemis though.  
  
With that, she willed the letter to go to Rei's room and hopefully she would be missed.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
~Hikawa Jinja~  
  
"Everybody, this morning when I woke up, their was a note at the foot of my bed. It's from Usagi-chan.get here as quick as you can, I feel it's forboding.Rei Out"  
  
Soon everybody including Mamoru was in Rei's room. The were all sitting and staring at the piece of paper as if scared to touch it.  
  
"Oh what the hell." Rei said as she grabbed it and practically tore it open. Her eyes wandered over the piece of paper beginning with eagerness, but every second her eyes darkened with sadness but she kept on reading. When she finished, all she did was drop it and let it drift onto the floor. Rei got up and started banging her head on the wall yelling at herself. "It's all my fault, Gomen. It's all my fault." She kept on repeating those lines while banging her head. The girls and Mamoru kept on asking Rei what was wrong, even more shocked at the piece of paper that was causing their friend to go into such misery.  
  
"It's all my fault, Gomen. It's all my fault."  
  
All of them scrambled for the note that was on the floor. Mamoru managed to grab it first and started reading it out loud. Each word caused pain and suffering for each of them. When Mamoru reached the part where she had mentioned him, he froze. Only his eyes were wandering across the page.  
  
"She still loves me but she doesn't think she can forgive me" he whispered brokenly.  
  
"I can't believe she's gone. She was the only person ever nice to me and this is how I repay her."  
  
Makoto punched the wall a couple of times and allowed herself a few tears to slide down her face. Everybody was crying or releasing their anger to any object.  
  
Ami just all out sobbed.  
  
When the crying subsided, the group decided to go to the arcade and talk with Motoki what had happened.  
  
When they arrived, Motoki was for some strange reason smiling coldly at them.  
  
"Konnichiwa Motoki" the group chimed sadly.  
  
"Konnichiwa minna" he said  
  
"Motoki, we have something to tell you, or more of show you." said Makoto.  
  
"Don't bother, I know all about it. Usagi came to me for a little last visit. We talked until it was her time to leave. She was with Minako and Chibi-Usa as well as her cat with her. Then she left for the airport. From what I heard from her, you guys were totally harsh, but I want to hear your side of the story Just in case." Andrew answered as coldly as he smiled.  
  
All of them shuddered at the ice in his voice. There was a long and eerie silence until Rei decided to break it.  
  
"Okay Motoki, you want to hear our side of the story? Listen up. Usagi is always late for everything. Our study sessions, our um. weekly meets, even when we go hang out for fun, she always has to be late!!!"  
  
All Motoki and the rest of them did was stare at her.  
  
"Your best friend is gone, and you acting as much of a bitch as you are when she is here! Gods Rei. Why do you think she's clumsy in the first place?! How is she supposed to not nervous with you breathing down her back?"  
  
Motoki repeated himself in lecture mode for what seemed like hours was probably just one.  
  
Suddenly there was a scream. The senshi and Mamoru looked at each other and paid a confused Motoki as they scrambled out of their booth.  
  
They ran into an alley to transform.  
  
"Mercury Star Power, Make-up!"  
  
"Mars Star Power, Make-up!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power, Make-up!'  
  
In Mamoru's hand appeared a crystalline rose. In a few seconds and a flash of light, there stood Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
The senshi and Tuxedo Kamen ran to where they had heard the scream. There was a youma. Just a normal but still ugly one that was trying to collect energy.  
  
"Hey you scum bag and a box of germs! Stop hurting innocent people and stop taking their energy!" Rei was yelling this while powering up her attack.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
For some weird reason, with only one attack, the youma burst into dust.  
  
Mercury was already analyzing the dust laying on the ground with her fingers flying off the base.  
  
"It couldn't be that easy, could it?"  
  
~Airport~  
  
"Flight 27, arriving in New York City. Please Fasten your seatbelts while we prepare to land. This is your pilot, and good day."  
  
Usagi, Minako, Chibi-Usa, as well as Luna who had stiffly stayed in Usagi's carrying bag the whole readied themselves. Suddenly someone tapped Usagi on her shoulder.  
  
Minako immediately jumped in front of Usagi, ready to defend her while Chibi-Usa scurried behind Usagi.  
  
It was some man with silvery hair that was cut to his shoulders and the most piercing green eyes. He gasped out loud when she turned around. He quickly dropped on one knee and said "Princess."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened to the size of saucers when he said that word. At first she tried to play dumb. "I.I.I don't know what your talking about." She wanted to continue, but suddenly she felt her moon insignia appearing on her forehead. So, she just sighed and said "Please, get up before you attract too much attention. Plus I hate it when people kneel to me." She smiled lightly at the silver haired man. The stranger smiled back. "You haven't changed much Princess."  
  
"What is your name?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Kaou. My acquaintance will be here soon. He um. drank too much soda while we were waiting for you." He said the last sentence with a mix of disgust and amusement.  
  
"Kaou-san, how did you know we were here today?"  
  
"Pluto-sama of course. She told me you would need my assistance."  
  
"I am here to pick up you, Princess Minako of Venus, the Neo-Princess Serenity, and Luna, that old bag of fur! Where is she? He asked.  
  
"Kaou! I'm here, and you still owe me money for that halo-scanner!"  
  
"Heh, I was hoping you forgot that little tidbit."  
  
Not to be forgotten, she had her own questions bubbling to come out.  
  
"Oh, yes Pluto, how is she, wait! Did you just say.Neo-princess Serenity?"  
  
"She is doing just fine, and yes.your future daughter, haven't you heard?  
  
Are you alright Serenity? I will explain everything when Dumekuka-san comes back."  
  
"Dumekuka?" Usagi was a bit confused and she also felt as if she had heard that name before. "Oh, That's right, your aquaintance!" And as if right on time.  
  
"Kaou-chan! Kaou-chan!" yelled a blonde haired young man with startling silver eyes who looked about 20 years of age. He huffed and puffed to try to catch his breath. "Dume-chan! What took you so long?" Kaou scolded him. Dume-chan just smiled and waved a few pieces of papers, each one with 7 digits on each paper. Kaou just shook his head and mumbled something about being to old for this.  
  
They heard a light giggle behind them. Almost forgetting that the girls, he apologized and bowed slightly. Dume-chan not noticing Usagi until just now almost stumbling back as he saw her. "Oh how I've missed her." He whispered to himself. "Sere Princess?"  
  
~Flashback to the Silver Millenium~  
  
She was in the Lunar Gardens. "Usa! Stop staring at those roses and come and find me already! Sere Princess hurry up! My feet are falling asleep as we speak!" "Shut up Kuku, I'm coming Sheesh, don't have a cow!"  
  
~End of Flashback to the Silver Millenium~  
  
"Kuku-chan?"  
  
"Uh-huh, in the flesh!" he said happily.  
  
The two ran to each other and embraced so hard that both of their faces were turning a beautiful shade of blue. Kuku-chan had been one of Serenity's best friends. Kuku had been her nickname for him, as Usa or Sere Princess was his to her.  
  
Kaou-chan interrupted the two best friends and said "Come on, we have work to do back at the mansion." "Mansion?!" Minako, Chibi-Usa, and Usagi's eyes bugged out.  
  
"Yes silly"  
  
With that Dumekuka and Kaou walked ahead as the three girls and one very intelligent cat tagged along.  
  
They arrived up to a very large house. Dumekuka and Kaou showed them the rears of the house first. There was an outdoor pool, and a tennis court, a basketball court, and a big stretched building resembling a remarkably large garage. When they walked in, there was a Olympic sized swimming pool, a pool table and billiards all racked up, a ping pong table, another basketball court, a gym to work out and to the side, there was a mini bar filled with all sorts of beverages and snacks. Usagi smacked her lips when she saw the bar and started towards it but Kaou grabbed her arm and held her back. "We still have much to see princess. Come" Usagi pouted and solemnly stared at the bar one last time before following Kaou, Dumekuka, a scowling cat, and two giggle some girls.  
  
They entered a corridor, and behind the door was a training center so advanced, science would not be introduced to it for many years.  
  
"You will be training here later on, now for a tour inside the mansion."  
  
Usagi gasped when they walked into the mansion that would become her home.  
  
It was glamorous yet homely. The Entrance hall was absolutely breathtaking. There was a simple yet extravagant chandelier greeting them when they walked in. A gray - colored cat skidded over to them and bumped into Usagi's leg. Usagi laughed  
  
"Guess I'm not the only one who klutzes out".  
  
Usagi then bent down to pet the cat.  
  
"What's it's name?"  
  
Directing the question to Dumekuka.  
  
"Diana!".  
  
The answer however did not come from Dumekuka, but Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Princess!"  
  
Diana ran into Chibi-Usa's arms excitedly.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened in surprise to see the gray tabby talking rapidly to the pink-haired girl, and for the first time, looked at the cat fully. It had a crescent moon on her forehead. She held a striking resemblance to Luna and Artemis.  
  
"Diana. where have I heard that before?" muttered Usagi to herself.  
  
"My queen, I am the daughter of the royal advisors Luna and Artemis of the Crystal Millenium in the Future." Said Diana.  
  
Luna immediately went scarlet.  
  
"So Luna.you been keeping secrets from my cat have you?" Minako slyly poked Luna's ribs.  
  
Usagi rubbed her temple, unable to take all this information in.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yes Chibi-Usa?" Usagi replied without thinking.  
  
"Where's papa?"  
  
Chibi-Usa turned out to be her future daughter.now she had a question. Who's the father?  
  
To be continued.  
  
That's the end of Chapter 2. Hope to come out with Chapter 3 soon. In The generals are in this fic, and I know that Malachite was in the English Dub, and Kunzite was in the manga, it's just that I like Malachite better so screw all that don't want it. Suck it up and get on with your lives. xp  
  
~God Bless~Dipi 


	3. New Information and Broadened Horizons

'Judgment'  
  
Written By: Dipi  
  
Proofed By: Tennyo  
  
Synopsis By: Dipi  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Season R  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The mansion existed of 5 floors.  
  
The first floor was a lounging area, and the main kitchen, as well as the dining room. Through the corridors were the maid's chambers, butler's pantry, and the mini Laundromat.  
  
The second floor consisted of the grand library. Books filled top to bottom. Many of them were scrolls, and ancient manuscripts saved from the Silver Millenium.  
  
Also on the second floor was a big room mainly for use of sparring. Along the wall was a whole row of all types of blades, rapiers, swords. Bows and arrows as well as paint ball guns were in the stack.  
  
The third floor were already well lived in. The outer senshi apparently stayed here on their travels. Since Usagi and come here, the outer senshi would be arriving soon to watch over her. The floor was well stocked and luxurious. Four rooms for the four outer senshi, as well and an extra restroom in the hall.  
  
Now on the fourth floor was the floor that the four earth generals would stay in as soon as they were found. Four rooms for the four generals, an extra guest room, as well as the extra restroom in the hall.  
  
Finally to the fifth floor. It was the most intricate. Particularly because it was the Princess and her senshi's floor. Originally built for all the four senshi and the Princess. There was a guest room built on the fifth floor as well, which was where Diana had been staying in, and now Chibi-Usa would also be staying in. The room they first entered was the first one on the right side. It was easy to see that the room would've been Sailor Jupiter's. With the large wooden door with carved with the sign of Jupiter and in dark green, everything about it said Jupiter.  
  
They stepped in and the first thing they saw were the forest green wall paper, the black leather couch, and a fireplace with stocked logs on the side. They walked through the sliding doors that separated one half of the room with the other.  
  
Behind the other door was the bedroom. The bed sat with velvet satin sheets and well feather fluffed pillows untouched. Beside the bed, attached to the ceiling was a punching bag.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Isn't this cool Sere? I finally got my own punching bag in my room. Now I don't even have to go throwing punches in my walls!"  
  
"I pity the bag Mako."  
  
"That's cold Serenity."  
  
"Hey, it's the truth!"  
  
"Heh, alright. Let's sneak into the kitchen and get some grub!"  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
On the other side of the bed was a large wooden cabinet for clothes and such, and such. At the foot of the bed sat a trunk with the sign of Jupiter. What made Usagi and Minako cry was what lay inside.  
  
Things that Makoto had to sell in order to survive. Her parent's possessions, her own belongings as well.  
  
They closed the doors as they walked to the room across from Jupiter's.  
  
It was Sailor Mercury's room.  
  
The sign of Mercury cut into the wooden frame, and the wood had a tint of blue in it.  
  
They stepped in and the room had a similar sense to the one in Jupiter's. The walls were wallpapered blue. The floors were carpeted, The fire place flickered with blue fire, and their was a big bookshelf on one side of the entire wall.  
  
They walked through the sliding doors into the bedroom. Inside were silk blue sheets with silk covered feather pillows. On one side of the bed sat the cabinet almost identical to Jupiter's except the color and the difference in the sign. At the foot of the bed sat an identical trunk to Jupiter's. Inside were all sorts of diaries and journals from the Silver Past. On the other sat Mainframe. Usagi couldn't help gasp when she saw it.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Aww.come on Ames! You gotta let me play on your computer! I really miss playing checkers with it!!"  
  
"Serenity! Mainframe should not be used to play checkers, chess, or poker! Mainframe is a highly advanced technical processor. You mustn't use it for such things."  
  
"Lighten up Ami. You can't always be such a stiff. You gotta breathe!"  
  
"I do breathe! If I didn't, I wouldn't be able to survive. You see the lungs pumps air and blood to the heart, and the heart reciprocates it just- "  
  
"Don't be so technical Ami, what kind of Princess are you if you don't have fun one in a while?"  
  
"::Sigh:: The kind that caves, apparently."  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Usagi glanced around solemnly as they left the room to continue their tour.  
  
The room with the carving of Mars was gorgeous. Slightly different with the excess designs, it filled all requirements of the fiery princess of Mars.  
  
Inside the lounging area for Mars, the most interesting piece would have to definitely be the fireplace. It had gold plated metal frame, ancient scrolls stacked up on the side, it even had different types of cushions. Hard and soft. Through the doors to the was queen sized cotton red sheeted bed. At the foot, sat a trunk. An exact replica of both Mercury and Jupiter. Inside sat more scrolls and more magic spells then ever recorded in history.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Serenity?"  
  
"Yeah Rei?"  
  
"You should come with me to meditate. It will help your natural ability for telepathy."  
  
"Awww Rei!! I wanna watch the stable boys!"  
  
"Serenity.what am I going to do with you."  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
At the other side sat a smaller version of the fire in Grandpa Hino's Jinja. It burned as bright as the day it was lit.  
  
At the opposite part sat a small and simple red painted vanity table.  
  
It might've been small and simple if the mirror hadn't been a portal to the martian world.  
  
They stepped out hurriedly at Minako's excitement to see her own room, which was next.  
  
As first in command, Venus had what must've been the most exquisite out of the four senshi. Gold and Orange entwined of the door frame. Venus's sign hanging on the door. Even the door knob seemed to glow in recognition to Minako.  
  
They were pulled inside, and to the girls' surprise.there was nothing.  
  
Nothing at all.  
  
Of course, everything has an explanation to it, and so would this.right?  
  
"Wha-What? Where's the stuff? I mean."  
  
Minako stuttered away running around the room in circles.  
  
"Hush child! Think back instead of acting like a spoiled princess!" scolded Kaou.  
  
Minako's eyes widened at the discipline in his voice. She calmed down and closed her eyes, digging into her subconscious in hopes of finding the key to the mystery.  
  
~Flashback for Minako~  
  
"My dear little Minako.do you remember the story of Aphrodite and Adonis?"  
  
"I think so Mama.Aphrodite was in love with Adonis right? And.Adonis was happy with Aphrodite also, but he was also happy with someone else. He couldn't decide so he chose neither of them. Is that how it went?"  
  
"Something like that child. You see.I was that Aphrodite, hence my name. Minako.Adonis was your father. Though however said in books, the story has many major differences. Adonis and I were in love and we planned to get married. When I confronted the Queen of Venus at the time, she objected, for Adonis was not of royalty. She had given me two choices. To give up my throne and all my assets, or to leave Adonis and rule peacefully with a suitor of long line of monarchs. I reluctantly chose to leave Adonis for all the pressure at the time was being put on me. Before the night he would leave Venus and leave me forever, you were conceived.  
  
Adonis went insane shortly after that, most likely by the doings of one of the jealous goddesses, and came back to murder me in cold blood. He found you had been born and then swore to kill you along with me, and if any evidence had been found of either of us, he would use it to his advantage. Your grandparents sent you and I into hiding shortly after that, and to conceal all indication of where we were, the Queen of the Silver Millenium of the time cast a spell as a favor for me and you, causing everything to go under a cloak of invisibility. You simply must transform into Sailor Venus and with you special attack you say,  
  
'Love Veil Reveal!'  
  
By the time news reached us that Adonis had died from killing himself.you were of the age of 2. You did not remember of anything, which is why I choose to tell you now."  
  
"Mama, this Adonis.he is my papa?"  
  
"He does not deserve you to call him papa."  
  
"But.if he is, then why can I not?"  
  
"Ma Petite, you are too curious. Go to bed now, it is late."  
  
"Yes Mama, Good-night."  
  
~End of Flashback for Minako~  
  
"Venus Star Power, Make-up!"  
  
They left Minako's room to get a look-see at the highlight of the tour.  
  
Princess Serenity's Royal Chambers.  
  
The door to Princess Serenity's room was two sided. The doors were made of actual silver with engravings of her and Queen Serenity together. Inside was a room two times as big as the senshi's room. Minako puffed up slightly after realizing it.  
  
The group walked into the side door in the lounging room, which turned out to be a walk in closet that was huge complete with remote control racks for clothes and shoes (picture the dry-cleaners xp). It connected to a door which went to be the 2nd room. The 2nd room was her living quarters. There was a king sized bed, a coffee table with a beautiful antique clock adorned with a crescent moon at the tip as well as engravings of her and her mother Queen Serenity. There was a vanity table. Occupying the table was jewelry, combs, brushes, make-up and many more accessories. Then there was a work table, scattered with sketches, designs, and pencils. "That was what Setsuna has done for you. " said Kaou.  
  
They went into the next room which was again also connected to Usagi's quarters. It was a bathroom about half the size of her bed room. "Aphrodite herself decorated this room!" exclaimed a very excited Dumekuka.  
  
It was a very beautiful room. There was a small pool sized bath tub with jets and a shower head as well as curtains. The walls were covered with engraving from the Silver Millenium. Every little thing was detailed with something pretty and a sweet fragrance. Even the toilet seat had a fluffy pink covering it. Rose petals poured lightly from out of nowhere all over the place magically, as if under the spell of Aphrodite. As it hit the ground it disappeared to nothing. It was absolutely magnificent.  
  
As they stepped into he last room besides the transportation room was to Usagi's biggest surprise her own food bar and gym. Dumekuka and Kaou had to drag her out of the room screaming and kicking. If they let her loose now, there would be hell to pay.  
  
When they had finally settled in, all of them sat down in the grand living room (I don't know hehe)and drank some tea. Kaou was first to speak up about their plans.  
  
"Come along Usagi-chan, we still have to conduct a search for the others, but I have narrowed down to who they are." Kaou-chan was saying. "Others?" chimed Usagi. "Perhaps you know them. Right now, it is just the five of us, even though Chibi-Usa doesn't really count, so we must search for 4 others. Malachi Sunobeso, Nathan Lynx, Jayson Masayo, Zachary Kurosata.  
  
They are also better known as Malachite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite.  
  
"Endymion's Generals?! I.I thought we destroyed them!" stammered Usagi.  
  
"That is the complex part, you see.the generals you fought were not really Endymion's Generals." said Kaou.  
  
"I-I don't understand.what are you talking about?" asked Usagi.  
  
"You see, the generals had been captured by Beryl, and then they were cloned by her. The generals that killed the senshi were actually monsters created to look like the generals so to frame them. They will not actually have there memories despite dreams that plague them, so until they see you, they will not remember anything much, I'm guessing its because you're the Moon Princess. From what Pluto tells me, you should be getting your FULL powers soon, and ALL of your past memories of the silver millennium will be returned to you, I'm just not very sure how."  
  
"Oh, I see. OKAY! So when do we go look for them?" said Usagi enthusiastically.  
  
"Well, we know where they are, we just don't know how to convince them who they really are. All of them are successful and rich in their own way, and I'm almost positive that they must have reoccurring dreams from their past. All we must do is join together, now we must start our search for the four generals." He answered.  
  
"From what I remember before they became the Negaverse Generals was Malachite was 1st in command, um.Jadeite 2nd in command, Nephrite 3rd in command, and Zoisite 4th in command. So, who do we set out to search for first?" said Usagi.  
  
"Wait, first we need a settlement. We will open a company that will have departments. All of the teams specialty. Then we will set out to find the four generals and we will come together. Usagi-chan, you will be in charge of the fashion industry. Minako, you will be in charge of you're the modeling agency. Dumekuka your specialty is martial arts, so you will be in charge of that department. I will be supervising, as well as casting the spells so nothing will seem suspicious. When we get settled in we will start to search. Come on.  
  
~After the plans are set, the group talked about who to search for first~  
  
"Well, since Malachite is 1st in command, why not him?" chimed Dumekuka. "All right, let's see what information we have on him." Said Kaou looking into some magical device that sort of looked like a mini-computer. "Let's see. Maxfield Stanton, age 26, owner of the Computer Software "Stanton Software". He is voted one of the most eligible bachelors in America, but he isn't all that, he is an expert computer hacker as well as a professional.assassin. Usagi-chan, gomen but we will need you as the princess to do the dirty work. Me. Minako-san, Dume-chan will do the searching and setting up the plans, but you will have to go talk to them using ehh. what they say. feminine charms is it? Yes yes." Said Kaou. "Aww work?" whined Usagi. "Yes Usagi-chan. Now back to discussion. First off, we will be holding a fashion show with your designs Usagi-chan. I know for a fact from my sources (Pluto) that Malachite Nephrite and Jadeite will be there. Malachite will just be there just to look and buy, I think we'll reel him in at the party. Nephrite and Jadeite own a world - wide chain of catering services called "N&J Catering" I guess it stand for Nathan & Jayson Catering. It will be held in two weeks, so why don't we start searching for Zoisite now. "Let's see what info we have on our friend Zach Maderley."said Kaou.  
  
"He is a author. He writes fantasy stories and alternate realities. He will be doing book signings at the Book Archives on Main Street and Third. Get out of those PJ's Usagi-chan and go change into something more reasonable please." Said Kaou.  
  
Usagi walks into the book story nervously. Unconsciously she takes a piece of her blonde hair and entwines her finger in it. She grabs one of Zoisite's books that are called "A Millennia Ago" to get signed. While waiting on the line, she skims through the book getting more shocked by the second. Eek! Everything in this book is based on what happened in the Silver Millenium! I'm pretty sure he doesn't remember! Oh well, we'll just see if he remembers me. "Excuse me miss? MISS!" Usagi snapping out of thoughts and saw she was standing in front of Zoisite himself. She blushed crimson red and apologized. "Gomen nasai, it's just that you remind me of someone I knew long ago." Said Usagi hopefully. She handed him "A Millennia Ago" and trying her luck one last time. At that moment Zoisite snapped her out of her thoughts yet again by asking "What would you like me to write?" "Could you write down for me on the inside cover, To Serenity. In memory of Zoisite, a dear friend to Endymion and all whom loved and he loved. Love Zach Manderley." Zach not taking notice of what Usagi had just said or was doing right at the moment. Usagi had an innocent smile plastered on her face. And a look on her face as if she was expecting something.  
  
Zach mumbled the last line to himself. "Love Zach Manderley"  
  
  
  
Right then and there he froze. The pen trembling a bit in his hand, he looked up and his face was ghostly white. Then he passed out.  
  
People from everywhere came running when the famous writer fainted.  
  
She kneeled down beside Zoisite and lightly touched his forehead, speeding up the process of remembering his past life, using the silver crystal.  
  
She felt the crescent moon insignia flicker lightly on her forehead and she also noticed Zoisite's skin glow a bit. Luckily no one else noticed, and if they had all they would have thought it was a trick of light. There was a moan and Usagi was snapped out of her thoughts one again by Zoisite. "Princess" he whispered "Is it really you?" he asked with increased volume in his voice. Usagi hugged him gently, stood up, and scowled at the formality, but offered him her hand so she could pull him up. He took it gratefully and was soon up.  
  
  
  
Later on, when they sat on the bus back to the Mansion, Zoicite decided to strike up a conversation.  
  
"Sooo, how's Endymion, or Mamoru-san in this life-time?" asked Zoisite. He had no idea what he was in for.  
  
Usagi stiffened at the mention of that name. All she did was turn her head and look away.  
  
"What's wrong Usagi-chan?" asked a concerned Zoisite. "Do you really want to know, Zoi-chan? Let's just say. your highness as well as my sworn protectors turned on me." was all Usagi would say. Taking Zoisite by surprise, she took a deep breath and sighed loudly. In the remainder of the trip, Usagi slept and Zoisite read an interesting book.  
  
~Day of the Fashion Show~  
  
"Ooh, Usagi-chan you look absolutely stunning!!!" said Dumekuka. "Arigato, and you totally dashing Kuku-chan." Usagi said while laughing.  
  
Dumekuka had on a black tuxedo that fit nicely on him. Zoisite wore a dark sapphire colored tuxedo on. Kaou wore a black tuxedo also, but with details that were different then Dumekuka's. Usagi wore a pink satin dress that had a low collar line, and a split in her gown train from behind that nestled nicely to her figure. Men from every where had their heads turned towards her for a few minutes.  
  
"Ooh! Look! There's Maxfield!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Author's End Notes:  
  
Stories a story and I have no story. This story is starting to annoy me, and I can't seem to come up with any ideas. Buh-Bye. 


End file.
